We Are Who We Are
by muddier waters
Summary: a series of one shots following the lives of the many children of the next generation from the Weasley's and Potter's to my own OC's, both in Hogwarts and their lives after. laughter, love, family and friendship prevail in the lives of the children of war heroes.
1. Letters

Rose,

I did it! I got Head Boy! The owl came this morning

-Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, Head Boy

* * *

**Head Prat,**

**I know your letter said Head Boy, but what I read was that I will no longer be getting detentions! **

**Love, **

**Rose**

**P.S. Congratulations, Scorpius. I'm proud of you! **

**P.P.S. If you tell anyone I said that I ****will**** murder you in your sleep.**

* * *

My Darling Rose,

Why do I keep you around? You're nothing but trouble, Weasley.

-Scor

* * *

**Malfoy, **

**You keep me around because I am the most amazing woman you have ever laid eyes on! Who else is going to keep you on your toes? Albus? I know you can hear my laughter from there. **

**Love, **

**Weasley**

* * *

Rosebud,

How is it that the Slytherin isn't the one keeping me on my toes? Something is wrong here, Rosieposie.

I did in fact hear your laughter from here, but you really must get that checked out, Rose dear, it's turned into quite the dog like bark.

-Scorpius

* * *

**Scorpion, **

**Albus may be a Slytherin, but he's as soft as a pillow. We both he's only in Slytherin because he's got more ambition than Uncle Percy otherwise he's pure Hufflepuff. What a ponce. **

**Call me Rosieposie again and I'm apparating to the manor and telling your mother what you did last summer. **

**Love, **

**Rose**

* * *

Albus,

I've attached a copy of your cousin's last letter to me.

-Scorpius

* * *

_Rose, _

_I am not a ponce, you hag! _

_ASP _

_P.S. Mum says it's been way too long since you've stopped by and she requests you do some time this week._

* * *

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, **

**You're such a tattle tale, you know that? No one likes a tattle tale, Scorpius. I'm spiking your food this year; watch your back, Malfoy. **

**Without love, **

**Rose**

* * *

**Albus, **

**Ninny, ponce, poof however you want to put it – you are one. **

**Love you, **

**Rose **

**P.S. Tell Aunt Ginny I'm sorry and that I will be by tomorrow.**

* * *

_Redheaded Hag, _

_I hate you. _

_ASP_

* * *

**Albus, **

**Love you too, Albie. **

**Love, **

**Rose**

* * *

Rose,

Nobody likes a bully either. Don't be a bully, Weasley.

-Scor

* * *

_Scor, _

_Gran has bullied me into telling you that you __**must **__be at the Burrow tomorrow night because it's been "far too long since I've seen that wonderful young man". She loves you more than her own grandchildren. _

_Uncle Ron said if you can't make it it's really not a problem and Aunt Hermione wacked him on the arm. You really ought to show up. _

_ASP_

* * *

Al,

I'll be there.

-Scor

* * *

**Scor, **

**I'm sosososo happy you came to the Burrow the other night! It had been way too long. I'm making it a rule now that no matter what we can never go that long without seeing each other again. Got it, Malfoy?**

**Love,**

**Rose**

* * *

Darling,

Got it. I am powerless to resist you, Red, and you know that.

-Scor

* * *

Albus,

I'm in love with your cousin.

-Scor

* * *

**Pius, **

**Stop calling me Red! You know I hate that nickname! **

**Love you, **

**Rose**

* * *

_Scorpius, _

_You're going to have to be a bit more specific there, Malfoy. _

_ASP_

* * *

The redheaded harpy I call friend,

And _you_ know I hate when you call me Pius.

**-Scor**pius

* * *

Al,

Don't be a git. I'm talking about Rose.

Fuck.

-Scor

* * *

**Hyperion, **

**I'm your best friend forever and you know it. I'm **_**your**_** harpy and you're stuck with me. **

**Love you forever and ever and ever, **

**Rose**

* * *

_The guy who just lost me 10 Galleons, _

_Dammit, Scorpius, couldn't you have waited a week to realize this? Now I owe Uncle Bill 10 galleons and so does the rest of the family. I had that you would realize the first week of school but that big git guessed the end of the summer. _

_A very peeved, _

_Albus Severus Potter_

* * *

Rose,

There's no one else I would rather be stuck with. Usual compartment on the train tomorrow?

-Scor

* * *

Al,

You're a prat.

Usual compartment tomorrow on the train?

-Scor

* * *

Scor,

We'll be there early!

_She's lying, Scorpius. You know we'll run on the train late as usual because one of our bloody cousins will be running late. _

Don't listen to him, Scor. We'll be there at 10:30.

Lots of Love,

Rose and _ASP_

_P.S. Slightly less love from me because I'm not a ponce._

* * *

**_Author's Note: This was so much fun to write! I hope it comes off clear, but please let me know if it doesn't! _**


	2. Romance

**In this story Molly is 35, going on 36, and the year is 2038. **

* * *

Molly Weasley had never been one for romance. She was Percy Weasley's daughter through and through complete with Ministerial ambitions. Molly had a five (more like twenty) year plan and she never once deviated from that plan: go to Hogwarts (Slytherin), be a prefect 5th and 6th year, Head Girl, use family name to get a good job in the Ministry (assistant to Head Auror, Uncle Harry), become Mistress (she refused to be addressed as Minister) for Magic by age 45, and then if the right person came along she _might_ consider getting married.

Everything was going according to Molly's plan until she met Brandon Waters. At the time Molly was in charge of overseeing all of Minister Shacklebolt's international business (she spoke several languages) and she was in the middle of coordinating a huge trip to America when she met him. He was the liaison for the American Ministry of Magic and he was the most handsome man Molly had ever met (_not_ that she notices things like that).

Brandon heckles her for a date telling her that her hair was beautiful and he just couldn't pass up the chance to get to know a beautiful redhead. She blushes (don't tell her cousins) and agrees just so he will leave her alone (and because he was _so handsome_). He picks her up on a Friday, a bouquet of bright wildflowers in his hand and grin on his face, "These are for your office," he explains, "it needed some color. You're too bright for an office so dim."

Maybe romance isn't so bad after all, she muses as she links her arm through his.


	3. Alcohol

**In this story Rose and Scorpius are about 16 and it's their 5th year. They're celebrating James Potter's 17th birthday. **

* * *

"Rose, you're drunk, _let's_ go,"

A giggle, "mmnot druuuunk, Scorpy,"

"You're absolutely pissed, Rosie," the boy, Scorpy, sighs exasperatedly but you can see a small smile playing on his lips, "I told Al I'd get you back to your room, now let's go."

There's a pout forming on Rose's (_perfectly pink and kissable_) lips, "I don't waaaanna go to bed yet, Scorpiuuuuus," a mischievous grins takes the place of the pout and Scorpius knows he's in trouble (not just because he's madly in love with the girl in front of him). The redhead dances away from the blonde and beings to drunkenly sing.

Scorpius rolls his eyes and walks over to the dancing girl, grabbing her around the waist and putting a hand over her mouth, "You're going to get us caught, you ninny, stop singing," Rose licks his hand and he scowls, "Cut it out, Rose."

Rose turns to face him so that the two are nearly nose to nose (_breathe, Scorpius, this is Rose, just Rosie your best friend_). She lets out a breathy giggle, something she only does when drunk, and presses a drunken, sloppy kiss to his cheek, "I love you, Scorpius!"

Scorpius smiles, and it's almost a sad smile, "I love you too, Rosie Posie,"

The girl in front of him frowns and pulls away, "No, Scorpius, I reallyreally_really_ love you. This much," She stretches her arms out wide and grins proudly, "In love with you!"

Scorpius' heart stops. A drunken mind speaks a sober heart, right? There's a beat of silence, and then a sigh, "Let's get you to bed,"


	4. Sin

**Envy:**

Seventeen year old Teddy was not happy. In fact, he was immensely angry and when Teddy Lupin feels anything too strongly he loses the ability to control his metamorphing and right now, unbeknownst to him, his hair is a horrible shade of green.

He's watching Victoire cuddle with her newest boyfriend and is unsure why it's making him so angry (his best friend Adam tells him it's jealousy, but there's no way he's jealous, Victoire is like his sister, right?)

Victoire kisses her boyfriend goodbye and comes to sit by Teddy. She reaches up to finger his hair, "Why is your hair such an ugly shade of green, Ted?" She trains her big, blue eyes on his and he finds that he's blushing and unable to look away.

"Dunno. Um. Homework. Yeah. I have to do homework. Bye, Vic," He rushes away and up the dormitory stairs, but not before he sees a look of hurt fly across her (beautiful) face.

Definitely jealous.

* * *

**Gluttony:**

Teddy watches Victoire pile the food onto her plate with a smile on his face. She's 17 and 7 months pregnant with their first child and taking the "eating for two" saying to a whole new level. She had morning sickness up through the second trimester and now that she can finally keep food down again she's constantly eating. She comes to sit (although in her state she does a lot more plopping than sitting) next to him and he glances at her plate, "A little hungry there, Vic?" He teases, popping a grape off of her plate and into his mouth.

Victoire swats his hand, "I'm eating for two, Teddy, you know that," With that out there she begins to shovel food into her mouth, as if eating is going out of style.

Teddy grins at his girlfriend and affectionately pats her rounded belly, "You're a glutton,"

With a mouthful of food all Victoire can do is vigorously nod and continue to eat.

* * *

**Greed:**

"Vic, you're _my_ best friend that means you aren't allowed to play with anyone else," 9 year old Teddy Lupin says smartly and sticks his tongue out at the younger girl standing beside Victoire, her 5 year old cousin Molly.

Victoire, ever the diplomat, puts her hands on her hips and fixes Teddy with a stare, "Teddy Lupin, I can play with whoever I like and right now I'm playing with Molly," she grins and takes Molly's hand, "You can join if you like, Teddy."

Teddy isn't used to sharing his Victoire and he does not like this, not one bit, so he stalks off to find Harry and tell him how his Victoire isn't playing with him and that she'd rather play with stupid Molly. He tells Harry all of that and all Harry does is laugh at him, "Ted, sometimes you have to share with people. Vic might be your best friend, but she's allowed to have other friends too. Don't be greedy," Harry tussles his hair and then pushes Teddy off towards the girls.

* * *

**Sloth:**

"I'm never moving from this couch again, Vic, never,"

Victoire sinks down beside him with a contented sigh, "Me either,"

Their house is finally, _finally_ quiet, something it hasn't been since they moved into it shortly after their second child, Arthur, was born 8 years earlier. The 3 year old triplets: Alodie, Guillaume and Margaux, 6 year old Mary, 8 year old Arthur and 9 year old Rema kept the young couple exceptionally busy and they were beyond happy that Grandmere Fleur and Papa Bill agreed to take the children so Victoire and Teddy could have a quiet weekend at home for their anniversary.

"I'm not doing anything this weekend, Vic," he grinned at the silence and the thought of nothing, "You aren't even getting a dinner out of me for our anniversary,"

Victoire laughed and swatted her husband on the arm, "That's fine, dear, but you know I don't like to have sex on an empty stomach," she winked.

Teddy rolled his eyes knowing Victoire couldn't resist his charms no matter what she said, "Whatever you say, Vic."

* * *

**Wrath**

His fists are flying and he feels like he's losing control as he pummels Victoire's scumbag exboyfriend. Victoire had come to him crying yesterday over Aaron Rogers cheating on her with Veronica Miller and Teddy has never been so angry before in his life.

He stops short when he hears Neville's voice behind telling him to go wait in his office while he delivers Mr. Rogers to the Hospital Wing.

Teddy silently walks to Nev-Professor Longbottom's office and waits for him. He looks down at his hands and realizes his knuckles are bruised, bloody and stiff. Teddy hears the door open behind him and somehow he knows Neville isn't alone and that he has somehow gotten Harry here. Teddy feels Harry take the open seat next to him, but he's too ashamed to look at him.

"You going to tell us what that was all about, Teddy?" Harry asks him, and Teddy can feel his eyes training into his temple.

Teddy balls his hands into fists, "He cheated on Victoire," he turns to look at Harry, "He got what he deserved for making her cry, Harry." Teddy knows he's put Neville into a tough position: Neville treats the Weasley's and Potter's as if they were his own nieces and nephews since he has none of his own.

"Detention, Teddy, every Monday and Wednesday for the next month and you can bet Harry and I will be informing your grandmother of what happened today," Neville grins at Teddy and he knows he's gotten off light.

* * *

**Lust:**

Nothing made Teddy Lupin feel worse than realizing he wanted (_needed_) Victoire Weasley. He shouldn't want her and he knew that, but _fuck_ watching her sway her hips side to side while she danced to music in her head on the beach at Shell Cottage had to be one of the most erotic things he had ever seen. She's only 16 and he knows it is soso_so_so wrong, but he wants Victoire out of that bathing suit _right now_. And now he's watching her get out of the water and the water dripping down her body causes him to groan and he puts his face into his hands and then she's kneeling in front of him asking him what's wrong and she's _soclose_ and she licks the salt off her lips and he realizes he can't hold it in anymore, so he kisses her. She tastes like salt and sunshine and it's _perfect_.

* * *

**Pride**

Teddy Lupin's life has been filled with a lot of moments that make him proud. He has a wonderful life and he is a man of pride.

He's proud (and over the moon) when he marries Victoire.

He's proud (so proud he goes around bragging to everyone in the hospital) at the births of each of his eight children.

He's proud when his oldest daughter, Rema, writes to him and Victoire saying how she had been sorted into Ravenclaw.

He's proud when their second oldest, Arthur, tells them he has been sorted in Gryffindor like his great grandfather (they show Grandpa Arthur the letter and he weeps),

He's proud when his baby girl Mary writes them the longest letter they've gotten yet from their children explaining how she was sorted into Hufflepuff like daddy and Grandma Nymphadora (this time it's Teddy's turn to weep).

He's proud when the triplets write one big letter explaining how they were all sorted into Gryffindor.

He's proud when Genevieve writes saying she has been sorted in Slytherin (and not at all surprised, that girl will do _anything_ to get what she wants).

With seven children sorted he's still proud when his last baby girl, Cassiopeia, writes them a letter with one word: Gryffindor.

Teddy may be a prideful person, but he knows he has every reason to be. With a beautiful family (and extended family) like his, who wouldn't be proud?

* * *

**Author's Note: Victoire and Teddy have always been one of my favorite characters, but I think I just fell even more in love with them! I've always loved the idea of them together, they just seem so perfect and cliche. I'm not sure if I like how sloth came out, but I couldn't just leave out a sin since I'd committed to doing all the 7 deadly sins. Hmm. Let me know what you think! :) **


	5. Tattoo

"Aunt Angie is going to kill you," her cousin Louis said as he admired her tattoo.

"Mum'll only kill me if she finds out," She replied with a pointed glare in her cousins direction, "which isn't going to happen, _is it_?"

Louis shrugged, "What's in it for me if I keep my mouth shut?"

Roxanne wanted to punch that stupid smirk off her cousin's face, "If you tell mum I'll tell Tante Fleur what really happened the night we blamed Hugh for nearly burning down your house."

Louis glared at his cousin and crossed his arms with a huff. His cousin Lucy, who had been sitting next to him quietly up until this point, let out a sharp laugh at the look on his face, "Laugh again, Luc, and I'll tell Uncle Percy about _your _tattoo."

Lucy rolled her eyes at her cousin, "Like I'm going to be able to keep _this_ hidden?" She asked, pointing at the small crescent moon on her foot.

Louis continued to sulk and glare at the two girls, "I don't know why you two got those stupid tattoos anyway,"

"Oh, bugger off, Lou, you were going to get one too until you realized we were going to a muggle tattoo parlor," Roxanne smirked, "Ickle baby Louis is afraid of a needle."

Louis glared at his cousin and then rose, a devilish smile taking the place of the glare. He set off towards The Burrow leaving the two girls laughing behind him. They watch Louis enter the house and can see him talking to Uncle George, who let out a raucous laugh and turned to his wife to say something.

Their laughter quickly subsided when the two hear the dulcet tones of Angelina Weasley, "ROXANNE MARIE WEASLEY WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET THE DAY YOU WERE EVER BORN." Roxanne sent a terrified glance at Lucy and the two quickly apparated away.


	6. Unfair

Today is Victoire's seventh birthday party and she is _sick_ of everybody looking so sad. Today is her day and they are here for _her_, so why does everyone look so sad? It was like this every year and Vic is so sick of it. It's not every day their favorite niece, granddaughter, daughter turns seven, but everyone is acting as if it isn't a big deal when it is. It _so_ is! This is _so_ unfair.

Victoire looks around for her mum or dad, but not finding them she goes over to her nearest relative, "Uncle George," she tugs on his pant leg, looking up at him with her big, blue eyes staring right into him, "Uncle George, why is everyone so sad today? Today's my birthday, but everyone is always so sad," she pouts and stomps her foot as only a child can, "I don't like it, Uncle George, why isn't anyone happy for me?"

Victoire swears she sees her uncle choke, but before she can blink her uncle swoops her up into his lap and places a soft kiss to her temple; he always knew that one day one of the children would ask this question but he had hoped this day would be much_much_ farther into the future, "Would you like to hear a story, Vic? It's a sad story, but you might like the ending." Victoire nods up at her favorite uncle and snuggles into his chest for the story.

George tells her the whole story of the war (leaving out the nasty bits that would surely give her nightmares and wind up with Bill and Fleur tearing him a new one), he explains to her why they fought and why her family members were sad on this day, "But that doesn't mean we don't love you, Victoire, do you understand me? Sometimes we get sad because this day reminds us of everything we lost, but you're the reason we fought. You know your name means victory, right? _You_ and your cousins and Teddy, you guys are our victory," Victoire hears him inhale sharply behind her and feels something wet drop onto her neck, she turns around and faces her uncle (her favorite uncle who she just made cry and now she feels _so_ terrible), seeing how upset she made him she throws her arms around his neck and buries her face in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, Uncle George," she cries out tearfully, "I didn't mean to make you cry. This is all so _unfair_. I'm sorry about Uncle Fred. I'm so sorry, I love you," she places a sloppy, wet kiss on his cheek and hugs him so tight.

George can only silently agree with his young niece about how unfair life is sometimes. Seven, he thinks, is far too young to learn about just how unfair this world could be.

* * *

**Author's Note: I think that Victoire probably would have had a lot of questions about why everyone always looked so miserable on her birthday and at 7 she would have pretty selfish and upset that no one seemed truly happy at her birthday party. Maybe 7 is a little young to tell the story of a war to, but I don't think the Weasley's and Potter's would have liked hiding the war from the children, especially when they could see just how much it affected everyone. I also love the idea of Victoire being close to her uncle George. I think each of the Next Generation kids would have developed a special relationship with at least one of their aunts or uncles. **


	7. Baby

**Author's Note: Hey all! This story should be about 100 chapters since I'm using a drabble challenge with 100 prompts. Thanks for clicking on it and please review! **

**In this story James and Fionnula are 24 years old. **

"I'm pregnant," Fionnula blurted out the minute her husband James walked through the front door after a long day at practice.

James stopped in shock and dropped his Quidditch kit. He looked at her face, at her belly, back her face and then ran to the bathroom and vomited, "pregnant?" he mumbled into the toilet bowl, afraid to sit up and look at her lest he vomit again.

His wife chuckled and knelt down beside him, gently rubbing his back, "If I had known you would react like that I would've tried to get pregnant ages ago," she reached over to the sink and grabbed his toothbrush and toothpaste, "brush your teeth, dear."

James did as instructed (to say he was whipped would be putting it nicely), standing up to spit and flushing the toilet as he did so, "We're having a baby, Fin?" he grinned showing his teeth covered with minty goo.

The woman sitting on the floor in the bathroom nodded and grinned up at her husband. Fionnula, Fin, this beautiful woman sitting in front of him was pregnant. James whooped and swooped Fin up off the floor and into his arms. "A baby," he murmured softly into her ear, "Fionnula Potter, I love you. " Bending to kiss her softly on the lips he could feel her mouth "I love you too," against his lips and knew that there was no man in the world happier than he was right now.


	8. First Kiss

**Author's Note: In this story Albus, Sabeena, Rose, Scorpius and Henry are 14/15 years old and this is the summer before their 5th year. James, Fionnula, Fred and Alice are 15/16 and going into their 6th year. **

* * *

Albus Potter was Sabeena Wood's first kiss when they were fourteen years old and it was _awful_. It had been a dare from Rosie who thought the whole thing was bloody hilarious (it wasn't).

* * *

_They had been sitting around the bonfire their parents had conjured for them in the backyard of The Burrow. As was the tradition, at least once every summer the whole family, which had grown to include honorary members such as the Finnigan's and Longbottom's, would gather at the Burrow. This year a few of the kids had begged their parents to set up a fire so they could sit around without the younger kids bothering them. Sitting around the fire was Rose, Albus, James, Sabeena Wood, Scorpius Malfoy, Fionnula Finnigan, Henry Thomas, Fred, Alice Longbottom and Zachary Jordan._

_They had been playing a game of truth or dare and somehow everyone had found out that Sabeena and Albus had never kissed anyone before._

_"C'mon, Albie, just kiss her already! You're the only ones here who've never kissed someone before!" You could hear the smirk in Rose's voice as she goaded her cousin._

_"Rosebud, why don't you take your abnormally large nose and go shove it up someone's arse?" The boy, Albie, snarled at his (now) least favorite cousin who just stuck her tongue out at him in response._

_The brunette to his left elbowed him the stomach, fake tears fresh in her eyes, "But, Albie," she barely suppressed a laugh, "don't you wanna kiss me?" The girl, Sabeena, was now making kissy faces at Albus._

_Albus sputtered and turned a fabulous shade of red, "I-uh, fuck, uh I don't know,"_

_At this point Rose was cackling in her seat as Sabeena grinned at the uncomfortable look on Albus' face; the two girls took great pleasure in making him as uncomfortable as possible._

_"You're no brother of mine," James shook his head disappointedly as he shot a grin at his best friend Fred, "why wouldn't you want to kiss a gorgeous girl like our Sabeena here?"_

_Albus scowled again._

_"If you keep scowling like that your face is going to get stuck!" Alice Longbottom called out in a sing-song voice from across the fire, a cheeky grin on her round face._

_"Yeah, Albus, no one would ever kiss you if your face was stuck like that." Chimed in Fionnula, her trademark ear-to-ear grin on display and her brown eyes twinkling. _

_"Not that you've had much luck with the face you have now-" Fred piped up from his spot next to James, the two of them sharing a mischievous glance. _

_"So maybe scowling will you do well!" Interrupted Henry, a smirk etched into face._

_As the group was raucously laughing, Albus was busy making up his mind. If any of them had been paying attention they would have noticed Albus had steeled himself and was slowly turning to face Sabeena. Before he had a chance to change his mind he had pressed his lips up against Sabeena's and pulled away, the trademark Weasley blush creeping up his neck._

_The girls quickly gathered around Sabeena and the boys were catcalling and patting Albus on the back, a chorus of "Atta boy's" ringing in the air._

_Throughout all of this Albus met Sabeena's eyes and the two of them shared a blush and a smile, silently agreeing that they were okay. _

* * *

It was an awful kiss, but Sabeena and Albus will always have that moment. As she sits in the audience at Albus' wedding to Pippa, the two catch each other's eyes and share a small smile. He may be getting married, but she'll always have her best friend and they'll always have that awkward first kiss.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all liked this one! I really enjoyed writing the playful banter and I hope it's as good as I feel like it is. Reviews aren't necessary, but they do remind me that there are people enjoying what I'm posting. :) **


	9. Welcome to the Family

Morgana wrings her hands together and looks worriedly over at her boyfriend, "Thad, I'm terrified."

Thaddeus smiles at the woman in front of him before pulling her into him. He was always amazed at how well Morgana fit with him; as cliché as it sounds it was almost as if they were made for each other. He kisses her softly on the temple and murmurs words of reassurance against her skin.

"But what if it's not fine, Thad!? They've barely accepted that we're dating and now I'm bringing you to the Burrow for the first time!" She grasps wildly at his shirt and presses a frantic, desperate kiss to his mouth, "I love you and I want them to love you."

Thaddeus Nott can't help the grin that spreads across his face when she says I love you. How is that the beautiful, sensible Morgana Longbottom has fallen in love with him, the kind-of-broody son of a man who was involved with the wrong side of the war? The two had begun dating shortly before Christmas Break in their 6th year and her family had caused uproar when they found out. It was now the summer before their 7th year and they could no longer put off introducing him to her family, especially since she had met his the week before.

"I promise to charm the pants off them, Morgana, much like you did with my parents. Who's going to be there again?" He asks, knowing the answer but desperately hoping it has changed.

She smiles knowingly at him, "You know the answer to this. The whole Weasley/Potter brood, the Finnigan's, my family, the Thomas', the Wood's, the Griffith's, the Scamander's, the Jordan's and I think even Victoire and Teddy will be there with their kids. Oh and the Malfoy's! Rose and Scorpius just had a baby and she's the sweetest thing so you'll get to meet baby Lyra too! I think James got the day off so him and Fionnoula (call her Fin) should be there too! I think that's about 80 people because I'm sure Fred and Cordelia will be there and Albus and Pippa." She said this all very fast and caused Thad to sputter.

"I'm sorry, did you say 80 people?" A look of horror is displayed on his face as Morgana dissolves into giggles.

"You'll be fine, baby. They're just war heroes." She takes off in a run, leaving a trail of giggles behind her as Thaddeus chases after the woman who has somehow captured his heart.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

"Everyone!" Morgana is standing on the stairs in the Burrow with Thaddeus next to her. Their hands are intertwined, "Everyone I would like you to meet my boyfriend, Thaddeus Nott."

Ron chokes in the background, "Did she say Nott?"

Thad's grip on Morgana's hand tightens as her family begins to swarm around them.

"Wasn't his father a Death Eater?" A voice calls out from the back.

"I don't think so. Just a slimy git." Another voice answers.

"Are you sure? I could've sworn Nott was a Death Eater." A third voice joins in.

"What is it with our girls shacking up with the children of Slytherins?" Ron is heard saying to Neville. His statement is quickly followed by a smack on the arm from Hermione, who is holding their first-born grandchild.

"Let's not forget that our beautiful granddaughter is a result of that, Ron." Hermione turns from Ron to Morgana, a beautiful, supportive smile stretched across her face, "I think it's wonderful, dear."

Thad takes this as his chance to speak, he clears his throat and begins to speak, "My father wasn't a Death Eater. He made some mistakes during the war and yeah, maybe he picked the wrong side, but he never actively participated in the war and my mother wasn't even in England during the war; her family had moved to France to escape the war and they didn't return until after it was over. I may be a pureblood, but I don't care about blood and I am _not_ the son of a Death Eater. I love Morgana more than I thought it was capable to love someone and from what she's told me about you guys that's all that should matter." He finishes and before anyone has a chance to say anything Morgana launches herself onto Thaddeus and kisses him over and over again.

She finally pulls away and glances embarrassedly at her family, her cheeks turning a delicate shade of pink that Thad found positively beautiful.

A chuckle is heard in the crowd and you can see Fred elbowing James, "Who woulda thunk our little Morgana had that much pent up fire?"

Alice laughs at the look on her little sister's face, "Morgana you cheeky minx."

Neville can be heard sputtering in the background as Sabeena Wood yells out, "They're totally shagging on the reg."

This prompts a chorus of the kids moaning "Ohhh Thad" and then peals of laughter.

Jude Finnigan grins at the couple, "So, Thaddeus, what are your intentions with our lovely Morgana?"

Thad turns a shade of red that would make even a Weasley proud, but before he has a chance to answer there's a shout of, "He intends to shag her in every corner of Hogwarts before graduation." Lily Luna ducks as her mother's hand flies towards the back of her head.

A grinning Harry Potter pushes through the crowd to the couple, "Alright, alright, that's enough from the peanut gallery. Neville tells me you're a great person and student and if Neville likes you then that should be good enough for us," Harry extends his hand to Thad and the two of them shake hands, "Don't forget who I am though. As the Saviour of the Wizarding World I could make you disappear before you even bat an eyelash. One toe out of line, Nott, and you will rue the day you dated a member of this family." Sniggers are heard in the background and Harry squeezes Thaddeus' hand, "Do I make myself clear?"

Thad gulps and nods, "Y-yes, sir. Crystal clear, sir."

"Wonderful," he says, stepping forward to clap Thad on the shoulder and kiss Morgana on the cheek, whispering in her ear, "this one's a keeper."

He walks away and in an impeccable show of perfect timing Rose's two week old baby Lyra and Victoire's two month old Genevieve began wailing, thus distracting the family from Morgana and Thad.

Thad lets out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and all but collapses onto the stairs beneath him. Morgana sits down lightly next to him, "That went surprisingly well," she shoots a teasing grin his way and he responds by tickling her sides, "Ron and George nearly had kittens when Rose brought Scorpius home."

Ignoring those words Thaddeus mumbles, "I love you," before pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, "let's go join your family. " He says, pulling her up off the stairs.

Later that evening Thaddeus _swears_ he hears Harry laughing with George, Ron, Bill, Charlie, Neville and Draco, saying that he loves pulling the savior card to scare boys away. He's not sure, but he thinks that maybe, just maybe, he's managed to impress the most important men in Morgana's life. With a start, Thaddeus realizes he passed a test he didn't even know he was taking.

Welcome to the family, Thaddeus Nott.


End file.
